


Road Trip Reverie

by Koolwolfpup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, Jack Kline Feels, M/M, No Angst, POV Jack, Road Trips, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Going on road trips with his dads is one of Jack's favorite things. Despite all the bad on the horizon he feels a little more safe when they're together zooming down the highway.





	Road Trip Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a road trip with my dad. He may or may not have been sing-screeching curse words and it may or may not have reminded me of a certain Winchester. Enjoy this fluffy little thing!

Jack shuffles in his seat in the back, looking out the window of the impala. Dean and Castiel had brought him with them to go on a hunt. Sam stayed behind, saying he had other work to do in the bunker. They are driving down some interstate going to a town whose name he doesn't know. Dean is at the wheel, Castiel in the seat next to him.

 

It's like any other trip he's gone on with any of his dads. A long road, loud music, and fast food in his lap as they travel to their destination. Though, depending on who's at the wheel the type and loudness of the music differs. Sam listens to a mix of pop and classical music. It's almost always loud enough to drown out the road noise, but it isn't ear-splitting. Castiel listens to primarily classical music, though lately he's been playing the mixtape that Dean gave him, alot. It's always at a medium level, not too loud, but not too quiet, a pleasant background to the sound of the tires on the road. Then there is Dean. Dean listens to classical rock and country, there is an occasional pop song mixed in, but that is really rare. It's _always_ loud in the car when he is driving, especially because he sings along to every song. Well, Jack wouldn't really call what Dean does _singing_. It's more like loud, out of tune shouting to the nephilim.

 

He still wouldn't ever ask Dean to stop, it's fun to watch him smile while he sings. It's even more fun when he goads Cas or Sam into singing along. Sam looks annoyed at first, but ends up smiling in the end, chuckling and shaking his head incredulously. Castiel just smiles a strange little smile at Dean. A little upward twist in his lips that looks like a smirk, but isn't, for his eyes don't shine with mirth or mischief, they gleam with fondness. Dean mirrors the smile for a few seconds. Then they always break out into song, even if they both have no clue what the lyrics are.

 

Now, some sort of country song is blasting on the radio and Dean is tapping the wheel to the beat with his fingers.

 

“Some bitch! Somewhere!” He hollers.

 

Jack pulls his gaze away from the road to look at his dads. Castiel is shaking his head, but a smile is fighting it's way onto his lips.

 

“Dean, that isn't how the song goes.”

 

“Pff it's how it should go!” Dean snorts, stealing a glance at Castiel, a big smile bright on his face. “Plus, it sounds like he's saying bitch more than whatever he is actually saying, right Jack?”

 

Jack starts, having been half lost in thought and more interested in watching his dad's interact with each other and not him. He blinks and focuses more on the song.

 

“I…. I guess?” He shrugs, it kinda sounds like the heavily accented man on the radio is saying bitch, but not unless he really stops and thinks about it. His answer still seems to please Dean despite it not being a definite yes.

 

“See Cas, the kid agrees with me.”

 

“I guess that's a… sound enough argument.” Castiel isn't quite able to hide the little waver of a chuckle that slips into his words.

 

Dean just smiles wider and continues to shout song lyrics that don't quite match with the actual song. Castiel doesn't join him. Instead, he looks at his phone, probably looking over the details of the case for the fifth time. Though, Jack notices the angel’s free hand is resting on Dean's thigh.

 

They continue like this, streaking down the highway, songs blasting, Dean singing, and Cas joining him from time to time. Their problems always seem so far away when they're on the road. The threat of Michael, Castiel's deal with the Empty, everything. It's one of the only times when Jack feels that maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright.

 

And maybe, it really will be this time.


End file.
